


En attendant Godot

by Seaquake



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Summary: I will be waiting for you in Sicilia .
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，Harry有遗传病/人物ooc  
> 这将是个相当无聊的故事

那浸染了夏日空气的玫瑰，  
生长自我爱人的发尖

00

"可我都不在乎了，你能带我走吗，Pete？"

Peter Parker凝视着蜷在他怀中的Harry Osborn，手指抚摸着蓬松柔软的金发。对方像个小孩，将头埋进他的胸膛，手臂垂下耷拉在他腿上，要是能一直这样就好啦，Harry的声音几乎听不到，就算他们如此靠近，几乎要将自己揉进彼此的身体里，但分别的恐慌一遍遍、毫不停歇地冲刷着两个人的四肢。Peter把人抬高了些，好让自己听到对方所有未尽的话语，那些话语像夏夜的泪水流淌过他们二人所在之处——房间、散落一地的杂物、马克杯和双人份的拖鞋。熊玩偶靠在沙发上，一白一棕好似他们自己。Harry又重复了一次带我走吧，他为什么这么急切地想要逃离？

你肯定想象不到的，我对此有多疯狂。Harry笑起来，笑得像他们大学时候那样。Peter反问道，多疯狂？他早已知道这位破坏力超强的朋友所能做的所有，砸碎玻璃杯，将房间里的东西弄得乱七八糟，冲他冷战发脾气，过去那些让他领教到了这所有。而Harry说你想想不出来的，对于Osborn你总会缺乏想象力……我也一样。

那时候他们住在西西里，两个人蹲在电视机前看《西西里的美丽传说》。Harry好像要把所有文学作品里头提到过的地方都走一遍，他甚至提议在冬天的时候去布宜诺斯艾利斯，而Peter只能摇着头劝他打消这个想法。你会吃不消的，我可不愿意带着个病号满世界跑。Harry踹了踹Peter的小腿，内心不满，却也只对方所言非虚。

"但是我不想就这么等待。"

更不想让你旁观这个过程。他没把这句话说出口，只是裹紧了毯子不再抬头。Peter的手指还穿在他的发间，这让他想到了那浸染着夏夜的空气，他们拿着红酒瓶于街上漫游，世界空旷又热闹，可以容男孩纵声欢笑。Harry眨眨眼睛开始念诗，念剧本台词，对此一窍不通的Peter站在一边权当Harry的观众。那时候他们多快活啊，快活到好似可以就此陪伴对方到老。他们就在街头亲吻，唇覆上唇，手心与手心相贴，脑袋里除了彼此还有过去的一切，男孩身体上的温度还没有现在这么低，皮肤也尚未被侵蚀，灰蓝眼睛亮得不可思议。

西西里的宾馆面海，不怎么有人来往。他们从阁楼跑到海滩上，泥沙潜进鞋底。两个人会在潮水中张开双臂，迎接那躯体，迎接阳光和浪潮的如梦似幻，迎接对方，于是全部都是彼此无从吐露的心意。谁能想象他们如今的生活呢，但这一切都会消失，消逝，如同沙子从掌心溜走，如同睡眠从黑夜的每个缝隙中离去。

然后Peter Parker承诺，我会带你离开。

01

“这种等待注定是漫长的……我答应他，等他。”

那或许是好些年前的事儿了。Peter Parker于学院舞台剧排练场里第一次见到Harry Osborn，他记得那时候人文院和生物医学院的学生们正在排演，他们聚在没有打灯的棕色背景厅内。红幕布被拉起，电子版处写着剧名和角色名，几句介绍被打在靠左下角的位置。他本对这种活动没什么兴致，无奈朋友Gwen拜托他和生物医学院的活动策划交代些事情，下午没课，Gwen显然对他整天窝在房间里研究数学和基因的行为很不满意。

他推门的时候人文学院正在排练，木门吱呀一声在大厅中显得尤为突兀。等到他的脑袋出现在那门后，在场所有人都将目光转向他——挺不好意思的。Peter做了个抱歉的手势，从座椅右侧穿到观众席上。

“学长……Gwen让我帮忙给你这些资料，她下午有会可能不能来了。”

把预先背好的台词复数一遍，Peter才抬头看那个传说中不近人情的生物医学学长。对方根本没管他，接过文件后挥挥手算是知道了，也有赶Peter走的意思。Peter绕到他身后，刚想从后门出去，却又因舞台上嘈杂的人声停住脚步。

他回头的时候看见了那个男孩。

男孩上场时似乎有点不情愿，不过只稍一秒就调整好了状态。他的妆很淡，漆黑帽子和老旧西装套在身上，有些松松垮垮的。往下望裤子和皮鞋，污点和类似于泥印的东西沾在上面，显得困苦而滑稽。但他的面容——为什么人文学院会找这么一位男孩演爱思特拉冈！男孩侧头时他看清了对方的眼睛，颇有些散乱的金发和嘴唇。他眨眨眼，不敢相信那些台词和动作都是从对方身上流泻出来的。背景板中月亮开始升起，而男孩就站在这月亮之下，呆呆地像在想写什么。“他不是说不来了吗？”“唉，都这么晚了！”他念台词时宛如踽踽私语，略带哭腔的声音中仿佛有无尽无奈和委屈，“生怕在哪个没有星光的夜晚里就会迷失方向”，Peter庆幸自己读过这剧本，男孩那么无助，可又在同伴的劝说下坚持着等待。别等了呀，再这样就真的会迷失了，迷失在高悬的苦月亮之上。可他眼睛里就有月亮，他就是月光，于漆黑夜空中哭诉着只能一直等啊等啊，谁都没有来，谁也没有离开。

Peter整个人颤抖了一下。他杵在门边，维持着一只手握住门把的姿势，身体却愣愣地对着舞台。他觉得自己什么都说不出来，就在男孩回头的瞬间，他的一切话语都变成散在空中的尘埃分子，他本人则似田野里高耸的稻草堆。这并非《绿野仙踪》，没人愿意给稻草人生命啊！人文院排演结束了，道具和演员们回到更衣室，他凝视着那个男孩，对方弯腰提起箱子，手在衣服上拍了拍，皱眉和组长交谈着什么。交谈中男孩分了点眼神给他站着的地方，Peter感觉自己胸腔中的器官猛地跳动了下，全身血液都要汇集到面颊和耳朵。天啊，他居然会因为一个男孩偶尔的目光脸红。

对方似乎没怎么关注他，眼看着就要离场。他突然有种预感，好像如果今天不追上去就没有机会和对方相见了，就没有机会听那世界上最最特别的声音和眼睛倾诉，就没有机会触碰他的月亮。这多痛苦，他几乎是莽撞地冲下来，一步跨过好几个台阶，卷发彻底被主人弄塌了，过长的几丛挡在黑框眼镜上，动作间傻里傻气的。他甚至差点没收住步伐撞到男孩身上。男孩往前倾了倾，扶住他，问有什么事情吗。

可这时候他又不知道该怎么讲话了，明明不假思索接近对方的是他，现在打退堂鼓可太丢人。他颇有些没出息地想到了Gwen，要是对方在会怎么说？同学，你刚刚的表演真的棒极了！介意告诉我名字吗？老天这听起来好糟糕！

“那个，我是Peter Parker，你能告诉我名字吗？”

他是脑子里塞满了数学公式才会这么搭话的吧！死死压制住抓头发和当场逃跑的欲望，Peter屏住呼吸等待对方回答。对方给了他一个眨眼和微笑，他敢肯定自己的冰川什么都不剩下了。“Harry Osborn，我的名字。”他匆匆忙忙将这行字记在心上，排演般反复念叨，Harry，这可真不会取，为什么他不叫阿尔蒂尔或者别的什么？男孩换回了平时的衣服，深色学院装将对方勾勒得更加瘦削，裤脚处稍微蜷起，让他正好看见对方那圈脚踝。他生命中第一次产生了想亲吻一位同性的冲动，亲吻，仅仅是虔诚地碰碰这位缪斯，让自己的指节探入那或许精灵才有的发丝间，他恐怕可以这辈子都不谈恋爱。

“如果没有事的话我就先走了，Peter同学。”男孩已经拿上了自己的包，他经历过太多相似场景，那些人接近他，要么动作过于亲昵要么一句话也说不出。比他高了半个头的Peter一个激灵，才从脑子里一堆乱糟糟的东西中整理出句回答来，可惜这回答听起来也太突兀，于陌生人而言甚至有些失礼。Peter Parker说，我能和你交朋友吗？

他眼中，男孩的微笑蔓延至整个宇宙。

“Gwen！”

大男孩像美洲飓风冲进她的视野，书包在身后摇摇欲坠。他以一连串夸张动作表现了自己现在有多激动，如同沸腾炉中上下翻滚的气泡。Gwen颇有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼，没有接话，她知道对方自然会将所有都倒给她，不带停顿的那种。

当Peter花了好久把下午的事情复述出来时，Gwen挑眉挑出重点：“你见到了Harry Osborn并对他一见钟情了。没什么好害羞的，对Harry一见钟情的人可有很多。”

“等等……你知道他？”

Gwen几乎要给对方一个白眼。谁不知道HarryOsborn？虽然对方在学校里很是低调，但因为身份过于特殊和突出的单科成绩使他几乎人尽皆知。只有PeterParker这种除了学习其他一切都与自己无关的人才会没有耳闻。听到“有很多”三个字，Peter突然又少了些兴奋度。Gwen拍拍他的肩示意可以理解，谁让这个男孩与外界接触实在太少，又与同龄人格格不入呢？又有谁愿意在初次聊天时听他讲大通关于物理和基因工程的论述呢？

但是，也不该残忍到抹去一切机会。让金斯堡钦慕于卢西安，让王尔德不受控制地投向波西，让兰波和魏尔伦相爱，让Peter Parker这不善交际的穷小子至少——拥抱一下跌落的星星。第一印象让Peter竭尽所能用一切美好的形容词来描绘Harry，他搜肠刮肚也没找到几句诗，莎士比亚用得太多了，波德莱尔不合适，可他真再不知道些什么。他紧紧攥着一张小纸片，好像那承载着小麦哲伦星云所有的光芒，仙境的入场券。他决定至少，至少会在某个夜晚，趁着尚未对方合眼将傻乎乎的邀请送到对方面前。不管结果如何，仅仅让自己话出现在那屏幕上就已足够令人心欢。

当晚Peter将自己裹在被单里等Harry的消息。对方委婉拒绝了那句“做朋友”，又将联系方式给了他。他渴望和男孩交谈，说点什么都行，就算是艰涩的文学理论他也保证自己能一字不落地听下去。男孩似乎很忙，整天被行程排满，只有中午有一个小时左右的午休。“我一般在图书馆里趴着睡。”对方话语间有些无奈，而Peter一边捏着手机一边在图书馆里预定了座位。

他们开始聊些别的，谁也不知道这谈话是怎么进行下去的。Harry回消息断断续续，似乎在忙着做什么功课，而Peter也有自己的学业任务。两个人似乎都不怎么介意这样的聊天方式，隔两个小时谈十几分钟。彼此在屏幕边似乎更放得开些。Harry告诉他自己是因为人文学院的演员突然请假去顶工的，他是主策划，并不真正参加表演——这让Peter沮丧了好几道数学题的时间。待他回神，纸上多了些不明所以的线条，最新的那根下面写着Harry的名字。

“你喜欢什么？”他这么问对方，打算为几天后的见面补补课。

“你说兴趣爱好吗？文学，或许吧……我经常读诗，但别的也会看些，比如经济学和哲学之类的。“

好吧，他全然不擅长。自己和这位Osborn先生看起来就不像一个世界的。

“你喜欢什么，Peter？“

“呃……好像和没有什么共通点，我看物理和天文多一些。“不得不实话实说的Peter有那么一瞬拒绝去看聊天框，他不确定对方会对自己怎么想，也完全不认为自己就是特殊的。Harry看上去太过耀眼不凡，又怎么能指望他这个毫无幽默感的人和对方天南地北？

对方回复了个“哇哦“的表情，随后告诉他自己要去完成艺术节的发言稿。Peter看着对方的头像再一次暗下去，又后知后觉地望望钟摆，二十三点半，此时月亮已将它全部的姿态展现出来，月光安安静静绕在Peter的发尖，他恍惚间觉得自己就像那位等待着戈多的弗拉基米尔，唯一区别在于能否盼到自己的戈多。


	2. Chapter 2

02

他于周末再次见到Harry Osborn。

说起来有些可惜，上周他兴致冲冲地踏进图书馆，没和Harry聊几句就被一通电话叫走了。Harry侧着头，脑袋枕在胳膊上，蓝眼睛半睁半闭。他不好意思打扰对方，捏着搭在椅背上的外套给对方盖上，甚至连再见都没说，只是简单在那个人面前拜摆了摆手。

或许关注一个人的时候，对方总会偶然出现在自己面前。Peter记得这个星期里，他曾远远望着Harry按亮教室灯，望着Harry提起包走出校门，望着Harry从看上去价值不菲的小轿车里走下来，望着Harry渐渐离自己越来越远。

他总没有追上去的勇气，但机遇一次次砸中他，比如这个周末，他仅仅是出门买个杂物，却发现了坐在公园长凳上的对方。对方在和人通电话，黑皮靴旁围着小群白鸽。那鸟儿像是根本不怕这个人类，有一只还试图停在Harry的裤子上，Harry没赶它下来，只是试探着碰了碰羽毛，也不在乎对方踩脏了自己的裤管。

Peter朝他挥了挥手。

他先是一愣，而后起身向Peter所站的地方走过去。他们隔了条街道，有汽车来来往往。Harry一手提着包，一手夹着电话机，走得颇有些不易。Peter本想上前，可惜时不时闪过的车辆阻挡了他的步伐。他在路那边等着Harry，等着对方的面容出现在触手可及的地方，而不是被人流或者别的什么遮挡吞没。

“嘿！你在这里干什么？”

Peter想，自己或许笑得有点傻气，他两只手还拎着大大的购物袋，上衣像整个星期都没洗，头发也有点乱蓬蓬的。Harry本不想回答他，可又被那双眼睛盯得心里发虚，只得耸耸肩坦白道，我迷路了。

“哎？”

“家里人在忙，不能来接我。”Harry想想补充道。原谅他真的极少一个人出门，又对公共交通有种本能性的恐惧，生活经历几乎为零的小少爷被逼无奈，干脆坐在马路边陪陪鸽子——反正白送的休息时间，干点什么都好。

“你家在哪？要不要我送你回去？我对这儿挺熟悉的，基本上什么地方都走过，你有带钱吗？没带的话我可以帮你付车费。一个人呆在这儿挺无聊的吧？”

Harry做了个STOP的手势，“我不想回去。”他环顾四周，眼睛被墨镜遮着，这显得他的笑容有些夸张。Peter想起刚刚那通电话，显然等会儿会有人接这男孩回家，可是他也想去Harry家看看是什么样的啊！要不是购物袋还在手里，要不是他们的关系比陌生人好不了多少，他早就提议让Harry跟自己逛逛了。他原地站了会，想到自己回家晚了梅姨又要念叨，最终还是决定和Harry告别。

“你能带我去你家吗？”

男孩的声音澄澈到不可思议。他猛然抬头，撞上对方倾斜着搭在脑袋上的刘海，因为惊讶而发出个单音。“可以，没问题！”他赶在Harry蹙眉前回答，笑意从面颊蔓延至耳根，就差也帮Harry提过手里的包了。“你家在哪？应该不远吧。”男孩于红绿灯处张望起来，成片的民宅在他眼中并没有什么辨识度，那些红白色砖瓦堆成的窗台上总摆放着一两株盆栽，大多是花，颜色也相仿，这让他回忆起自家门口因疏于照顾而凋零枯萎的大片花田。

他记事很早，但所有保存在他脑海中的景物都成了静象。他极少回忆起它们，因为那些逝去的并不能聊以慰籍，他也没那么多时间去品味过往。于是，母亲拿着水壶站在花田之中的景象突如其来撞进他的脑海，像他自己构造出的一个幻影。他停住脚步，揉揉眼睛以确认自己是否将记忆和幻觉搞混。

Peter在前方领路。他猜对了，这儿离Peter家确实很近。“我和叔叔阿姨住在一起。”对方解释说，又向二楼的窗口处喊了声。Harry停顿，大概能猜出来对方经历了什么，沉默着选择不去过问。

“我的房间有点乱。”Peter扒拉下头发，笑得有点不好意思，“你在客厅呆着吧，May现在好像不在家。”

Harry点头，环顾起这间小屋。相比起Osborn大宅，Peter家简直生活气息十足。客厅里东西摆了很多，但不显得杂乱。他从开着的门处可以望见厨房，柜子上整齐摆放着一排调味品和果酱，还有横着放的几把叉子与餐刀。水杯是玻璃做的，仅有直壁和握柄，阳光越过杯口反射在大理石阶上。

Peter从楼上拿了些东西下来。走进了，Harry才看清那是光碟和书本。“我不知道你喜欢什么，所以都拿了点，但我这里只有这么多……”物品于木桌上排开，Harry颇有兴致地凑过去，手指摩梭着摇滚乐队的磁带。Peter似乎有点不相信，指指磁带上印着的乐队名问，你喜欢他们？

“很多摇滚乐队我都喜欢。”Harry终于肯把眼镜摘下来，睫毛扫过空气中浮动的尘埃，他后仰靠在沙发上，腿部弯曲成优美的弧度。Peter想Harry Osborn在对他笑，太不可思议了，Harry对他笑的时候美丽地如同不存在般，他的脑海中又开始不合时宜地回忆起安徒生和王尔德。别误会，那些都是母亲年轻时念给他做睡前故事的。

Harry开始扳着手指数自己听过什么乐队。Oasis，Queen，Radiohead，还有什么？当然The Beatles就不用提了，谁年轻时没听过几首呢？“我猜你会更喜欢OneRepublic那种类型的。”Osborn先生朝Peter眨眨眼，“对吗？”

“哇噢，完全正确！但是我没想到你会听他们……我是说，你看起来更喜欢柔和点的，比如，呃，Sufjan Stevens。”他发誓自己没暗指那部电影，绝对没有！

“但是这并没什么问题吧？我喜欢《Call Me By Your Name》的配乐和存在主义小说。”没问题，口味广点罢了，他只是因为发现共同语言而有些许欣喜。毕竟学术讨论对于专业不通的人而言可不是什么好话题，那比干坐着还要难熬百倍。

二人挑了张专辑，双双倒在沙发上，手里捧着一袋爆米花一袋乐事。Peter又发现Harry不为人知的习惯：喜欢吃膨化食品。小少爷将手臂搭在腿上，稍微前倾就可以够到零食袋，Peter见此干脆把整袋都塞进对方怀里，自己目不转睛地盯着对方，那架势几乎连薯片的碎屑都不放过。Harry有些不适应，转头问怎么了，没料到对方极快地偏过头去，借抱枕隐藏自己发红的耳根。

“Peter Parker，你这儿有咖啡吗？”

03

两个人在沙发上一直呆到Harry的家人打电话过来。回神时碎屑和包装袋已堆满整个桌子。见Harry伸手将垃圾塞进塑料袋里，又要拿餐巾纸抹去污渍，Peter赶忙拦下他，解释到这种东西还是屋主人打扫就好。可我猜你都不会整理自己的房间，Harry抿唇偷笑，Peter没办法反驳，超级没底气地解释道他家可没人帮忙打扫卫生。

没料到Harry安静下来，对他叹了口气。

他捉摸不清Harry的情绪和所思所想。男孩总会从愉悦瞬间跌回失落，叹气，或者盯着窗外再不与人交流。Peter对这种性格的对方毫无办法，他私心不想看到对方难过，但连自己作做了什么都弄不清。好在Harry又转移了注意力，开始整理手提包，将厚重的文件袋放在最上面，Peter隐隐看到袋口处的标识和印章。那印章样式有点眼熟，可他怎么也想不起来自己究竟在什么地方见到过。

“我要走啦。”男孩扶住玄关处的横杆，怕Peter听不见似的，又说了一遍我要走啦。Peter猛地站起来，提议送他，他摇头示意对方司机已经到楼下了，不快点开走可是要吃罚单的。Peter望着他走下楼梯，来到大街上，胸口鼓鼓胀胀，摇滚乐歌词倒流到大脑和心房，很奇妙地，他想着，这如同自己和男孩Harry Osborn的最后相聚，就如他远远看着对方表演完下场那次，也是同样的冲动，逼着他要再做些什么，再做些什么才行，再做些什么才能挽留这个本不会与自己有交集的男孩。

可他们才见了几面呀。就算Harry向自己坦白了那么多，就算如今他们已以朋友的姿态相处，他们又了解对方多少？但你或许会后悔的，Peter Parker，你会后悔的，谁叫你总是笨蛋般不懂得挽留。

他这才知道自己多讨厌告别。

三两下跑进楼上房间，他推开窗户朝尚未坐进轿车的Harry喊着，喊对方的名字，一遍一遍，连回音都无比清晰。简简单单的发声而已，声带振动，于是呼唤从双唇冒出引起耳膜的振动，信息回拨到神经中枢，在那儿他猜想自己肯定喊得好清晰，又蠢又惹人注意，说不定还会有人举报他呢。可他不在乎，他想喊到对方探出头来，发现他，发现他还在等，发现他永远不会离开。他甚至妄想着会有离别拥抱。第三声Harry Osborn惊动了男孩，男孩摇下车窗，单手做了个拉划的动作。“闭嘴。”他隐约听到对方这么说，偏沙哑的嗓音让他瞟了眼男孩用过的咖啡杯——那听起来就像咖啡一样。

咖啡杯下面似乎有张纸条，他本以为是尚未清理干净的垃圾，走进了才发现那是Harry留下的，上面写着串小子。“我在西西里等你。”干净的Osborn笔记，Peter不懂这是书摘还是什么，他把纸片翻过来，背面写着，给Peter Parker。

他本能性地觉得这是Harry给自己的暗号，故意写得模糊不清，考验他解读一个人的能力。好吧，既然自己读不出来就直接收下吧，询问对方显得太唐突，可这句话太简单太简单，他那做惯了理科题的大脑怎么分析都得不出最优解。

Peter将纸条折起来，放进钱包最里面的夹层。

如果要有位老师评价Harry Osborn，他大概会说，有着搞文学的头脑偏偏去学经济管理，真是浪费了这块好材料。如果要有位老师评价Peter Parker，他大概会说，完完全全的理科思维，不知道为什么老看些文学书。

Peter自己也不知道为什么老看些文学书。他现在甚至能背下Harry常念的几句诗，在给Harry的明信片上写类似于“从我生命的核心，涌起/巨大的喷泉，湛蓝色/投影在蔚蓝的海水上”*这种诗。可以说他读的所有是为了Harry，他关注了Harry的推特账号，于是天天经受各种见解理论的洗礼。和Peter堆满各种图片的账号相比，Harry很少在发自拍或照片，两张剧院票头已经算是罕见。Harry解释这是自己的私人博客，他也没精力去分享什么东西（“难道我要每天把作业发上来让大家看看小Osborn有多少门功课要学？得了吧！我又不是搞不定它们”），反观Peter Parker，同样没参加什么活动，同样课业繁忙，还记得在凌晨五点的时候拍张照片顺便附上句“今天是水星西大距的最后一天”，零点赞零回复，好友Gwen可没这么热爱星星。

浏览网站的时候Peter看到新上映的电影宣传片，《赎罪》*两个大字映在屏幕上，配上背景音和剧照颇有些历史巨制的味道。再看看演员，詹姆斯·麦卡沃伊，不错，Harry曾提到过他。宣传片最后跳出了一行说明，“由伊恩·麦克尤恩的同名小说改编”，如果没记错的话他曾在Harry的推特主页里扫到过这位作家——票买定了。

他点开和Harry的聊天界面，上次回复还是在自己偶遇对方的那天。Harry的头像几乎没什么时候是亮着的，他本人也解释说很少看个人消息，因为学生组织那边的事务实在太过繁杂，稍免打扰会儿就是几百条灰色提醒。“你介意下星期去看电影吗？”Peter在输入框里打下这行字，又觉得太过简陋，删掉后却不知写点什么。“嗨，有件事想告诉你。”听上去过于正式，容易引起不安？最终他投降般打了个“嗨Harry”上去，一边支招的Gwen这回真真切切翻出白眼，“你这纯粹是浪费他时间”。

没料到十分钟内Harry就回复了他，三个字，或许仅关电脑前偶然瞥见。Peter怕他没耐心等下去，马上发送出“你愿意和我一起看电影吗？下星期。”果决到自己都觉得不可思议。

“好啊。”敲完这两个字后Harry就离开了对话框，留Peter一人盯着那句不带感情的“好啊”，手紧紧攥着草稿纸，似乎那草稿纸可以瞬间变成电影票。


	3. Chapter 3

04

“他是个很不错的演员。”Harry咬着鲜榨果汁的吸管，根本没管Peter的动作，“但我可是个苛刻的原著党，要是有哪儿诠释不够到位的话……”

而一边的Peter紧张到肌肉都要绷紧了。他不明白，仅仅简单的一起看电影而已，朋友和亲人之间都会干的事情，就被身边为数不多的好友说成“去约会”。这让他怎么动作都觉得不得当，拜托，约会和看电影差别太大了！他们才认识多久，用这么亲密的词语真的好吗？

“你不喜欢看吗？”从剧情中回神的Harry有些疑惑，Peter不知为何总盯着他看，在他侧头时又猛地转回去，装作聚精会神的样子。他问话刚出口，对方立马摇头，手抓着座椅边缘似乎相当紧张。

Harry存心想要逗他，问前十秒里电影讲了什么。Peter支吾半天也没给出个答案，只得可怜兮兮地眨着双神色眼睛坦白。Harry一直觉得那双眼睛像黑巧克力，阳光下晒晒就要融化成甜滋滋的糖浆。于是他凑上去揉乱了Peter的头发，随手将还剩大半袋的爆米花放在两个人之间。

这个场馆空间不大，上排座椅多是双人式，也就是说，他们现在正坐在同一个沙发椅上，伸手就能触碰彼此。Peter几乎要被这些肢体触碰弄得心烦意乱，但Harry看得兴致高涨，他也不好打搅对方，只能盯着对方的侧脸胡思乱想。刚刚Harry揉他头发的那下，他真不知道也没准备躲开，后果就是瞬间触感在心底久久不散。有出息点！他对自己说，至少要把目光回到屏幕上，不然Harry会觉得你毫无诚意。强迫着自己扭头，手却不经意扫到了爆米花，不大不小的惊呼在电影院里颇有些突兀。

在Harry警告之前他迅速把自己收拾好，正襟危坐，好像自己面前不是演员们而是物理教师。对方似乎被自己的反应逗笑了，将衣领拉高些盖住嘴巴，整个人有些颤抖。Peter懊恼会儿干脆跟着笑起来，没办法，谁叫自己身边就是Harry Osborn，偶尔表现得像个蠢蛋也没什么关系。不是他刻意要骂自己……只是，只是，哎他也说不清，这可比头发难理多了。

没注意，同时也没那个心思注意Peter的心理活动，Harry本着十足的挑剔目光继续欣赏艺术。为了看得更清楚些，他把手肘支在膝盖上，腕部撑着下巴，整个人微微前倾。明明不算太雅观的动作却在他身上有不可思议的吸引力。Peter知道自己不可能好好看完电影了，干脆自暴自弃式啃起Harry吃不下的爆米花。

他想，如果自己能和Harry约会千万别选电影院，他可不想毛手毛脚做错了什么成为观众焦点，更不想让对方跟着他一起丢脸。

“Peter？Peter Parker？你在听吗？”

晃着校艺术节的门票，Gwen坐到老朋友身边，示意对方只有十五分钟就会要开场了。不知为何，自从从电影院出来后Peter就有点魂不守者，不像是被拒绝，但他和那位Osborn的确没有更频繁的联系了。几周来全院学生管理处都为这次演出忙得焦头烂额，更别说主策划Harry。Peter十一点发的晚安对方凌晨一两点才会回复，自修室和图书馆也不见对方的踪影。Peter感觉自己又回到了当初被孤立的生活，不会有人陪他干什么事情，也不会有人在他运动时远远地打个招呼，他在校园里人际关系不算好，主动愿意交流的人更是寥寥无几。

“谢谢你，Gwen，要不然我就没座位了。”伸手挠挠头，Peter主动忽略对方近似于恨铁不成钢的神情。“你不是要看Harry表演吗？再磨磨蹭蹭可赶不上了。”女孩一句话让他猛地意识到自己尚未和任何人说起Harry并非参演者一事。不过没关系，再二十分钟就会有Harry的致辞。

艺术厅里灯光有些暗，Peter坐在前排，看Harry拿着小叠稿纸走上主席台。他的黑眼圈比前几天更重了，即使化妆也掩盖不了倦意，但对方所有举止都带着上位者的风范，没什么东西把控不了，也没什么东西会超出预料。Peter思量着绑对方去休息的可能性，眼神从正前方移向给Harry拍照的人。不出一天，这些照片就会被公布在校网站上。

致辞结束后就是主持人公布节目单，人文学院的戏剧排在挺后面。《En attendantGodot》，Peter咀嚼着这个名字。他一直无法理解为什么剧本中的二人要如此等待，等得固执而无望。他们不像是在等待戈多，而是别的什么，别的永远不会盼到的东西。谁也没有出现，谁也没有离开，只有坠落的太阳和升起的月亮。Peter无法定义从胸腔里萌生出的是何种感情，没有Harry，他就像被磨去了所有观看的兴致，只想从这颇有些压抑和怪异的剧本里逃离。

欣赏完好友Gwen的独唱，Peter四处环顾寻找Harry的身影。他的手机屏幕亮起来，颇有些不合时宜。低头去看，Harry与自己的对话框正挂在消息栏内，而新信息只有几个数字——偏左第二栏，六排十五座。

他怎么坐得这么远？

Peter撑着上半身望到了对方那头金发。在男生中Harry其实算稍矮小的类型，不容易被发现，而那张脸总使对方看起来不像个大学生。他不顾自己挡到了后排的视线，举起手做了个“在这儿”的手势，内心呼唤着对方一定要看过来。不消三秒，他看到对方躬身向身边人说了什么，随后消失在自己的视线之中。

Peter猜不出之后会发生什么，他停留于原位，手指勾着裤腿，边缘有黑色污迹的球鞋就耷拉在脚上。愣愣盯着对方消失的地方，他甚至没注意自己被拍了下，以至于他转头和Harry对上时几乎从座位上跳起来。

“我们溜出去吧，Peter。”对方拽起他就往后门奔去。

05

两人一个拖着一个，跌跌撞撞不知方向地跑着。跑就对了，逃就对了，有彼此在身边可没什么好担心的。离开校园，来到布鲁克林的大街上，来到不会有人对他们指指点点的地方。一人一只的耳机中放着《Yes To Heaven》，say yes to heaven, say yes tome.If you go I will stay, you come back I will be right here……Harry眯起眼走在前方，用独特的嗓音跟着唱。他唱得不算好，但偏让人想起童话和虚构故事中的所有，所有不存在也不可能存在于世界的一切。Harry Osborn身上有那一切。他后退一步拉住Peter Parker，于是二人目光相交，从彼此眼中读出从未言说的话语。

“你会不会跳舞？”他如此发问。

这可算来得毫无预料，Peter Parker十九年人生中就未曾尝试过舞蹈。可为时已晚，无法抽身而退，只得硬着头皮捧起对方的手掌。“你拉着我就好。”对方的安慰可没那么有效，但音乐已经响起，又怎会忍心让它停下？他们来到花园和草丛，世界荒芜而空旷，于是男孩开始笑着旋转，旋转着后退，步伐轻盈如精灵般。大点的孩子默不作声，对方后退他就向前，双臂伸展似环抱动作。男孩起舞的样子宛如莫奈油画，容颜仅存在于艺术、梦境和最隐蔽的核心。或许有某个瞬间，他也说不清，某个瞬间Peter想自己可以忽略所有，包括那些人群、马路和车辆，包括他糟糕的人际关系，包括一直以来困扰他的渴望。他想要拉过对方，和对方亲吻，和对方一同跳进荒草堆积的海洋。

别说话。Harry说，说话的话就会有鸟类飞离。

接着，或许有些自相矛盾，他又说，say yes to me。

为了什么？同意什么？不同意的话又会失去什么？Peter不愿意去思考这些了。彼时他尚不知晓，今后他将有许多机会听到这句话，在无数白天和夜晚，或许沉默的间隙，Harry Osborn长久地重复这几个简单单词，似乎得到否定答案就会失去安全感以及继续下去的信念和勇气。只有一遍遍的yes才能让男孩安心。多像句咏叹啊，句子从Harry口中冒出就有了难以探查的美感，Peter只知道自己必须同意他，不管为了什么，他都必须同意，只有这样他才可以握住对方的手。

微微将对方往自己的方向拉了拉，Peter露出个有抱歉意味的笑容。“Parker先生，你真笨拙。”男孩双手和他的相扣。明知对方仅开个玩笑，Peter回应道，那么你教我？

“我才不愿意。”Harry伸手推了推Peter，受风吹拂，金发荡下来遮住了半只眼睛，这让他看起来没那么缺乏睡眠。停下，停下，Peter顺势将他推到在地，两个人的上衣沾上了草和土块。

“之前我父亲总会带我去野外。”Peter开口，看着Harry湿掉的袖子和领口，“我父亲认为这可以让我更像个普通男孩子——你知道的，和别的孩子交谈打闹，而不是被别的孩子关在储物柜里。”

“你被关过储物柜？”Harry挑眉看着他，“我以为你至少会反抗两下。”

“嘿，别说得我那么逆来顺受好吗？只是不太想因为这种事情打扰到我父母。虽然他们最后还是知道了。”

“我不会让你关储物柜的。“这句话很轻，Peter甚至以为自己出现了幻觉。他有些迟疑地问了句什么，对方却没再重复，闭着眼睛像是下一秒就会睡着。

“你很累吗？要不要我们回去，现在也不早了。“

“我不想回去。”声音闷在长领衣物中有些难以捕捉，Harry翻个身背对对方，补充说自己走不动也懒得走路。Peter无法，又不敢将Harry一个人扔在这儿，只得支起上半身和对方有一搭没一搭地闲聊。太阳缓缓下垂，不远处就是湖泊，被树木包裹的水流从岩石的缺口处淌下，汇集于因为光线暗淡而显得神秘如仙境的低地。有树叶跌落在他们脚边，Peter愣神，任由男孩帮自己卷起裤腿。他这才意识到自己对Harry Osborn一无所知，不知道对方的过去、家人，对方也从未谈起。十分钟的对话里都是自己在讲着Peter Parker的人生，而Harry只负责倾听，偶然发出惊呼或者给他句评价。

“Harry，你能说说你家人吗？我总感觉在哪儿听过你这个姓氏，拜托你告诉我啦。”尾音上扬，Harry被这话逗得发笑。他摆手说着你不会想知道的，而后用两三个词语描述了自己的父亲和母亲。

“我母亲是在我很小的时候去世的，大概四五岁吧。我有管家、仆人和家庭教师，母亲去世后他们负责照顾我。”

“你的父亲不照顾你？”

Harry耸了耸肩。“他可没那个时间，我只用在学习成绩或者别的任务上让他满意就行。”

“听起来好无情。”Peter将对方往自己身边揽了揽，罕见的，Harry并未阻止他的动作。他试图将脑袋靠在对方肩膀上，却又被对方起身的动作带着站了起来。Peter几乎比他高出一个头，对方那头发在夕阳之中有着令人心安的温暖色调，这种感觉和幼时母亲给他的感觉相仿。Harry晃晃脑袋，试图把那些可有可无的幻想从脑子里清除出去，他后退几步和Peter拉开小段距离，见此动作Peter又有些委屈，匆匆上前走在对方身边。无他，总有些东西是不受控制的，比如那句从故事开头就想好的话语，比如他想要了解对方，想要参与对方的生活。他慌张地，渴望将积压一天、一个星期甚至一个月的告解脱口而出。

这天的末尾，Peter Parker终于敢拽住Harry Osborn，凝视着对方说，你是我的小麦哲伦星云。


	4. Chapter 4

06

“可真有你的，Peter Parker。”

面对朋友的调侃，Peter只是摇了摇头。自从他和Harry Osborn在艺术节中途逃跑，关于他们两个的八卦就在全校传得沸沸扬扬——一位不知道哪儿冒出来的穷小子和学生会部长好上了，疑似约会的举动让部长的粉丝们艳羡不已。而他，这个所谓“查无此人”的男孩像是被百万美金砸中了脑袋，同龄人们看着他的表情似要仔细研究这人外貌上有什么特别之处，连Harry都被吸引住了。没有，除了长得挺英俊阳光是个不算差的类型，可真没什么吸引人之处了。Peter天天被这样的眼神洗礼，只想找个墙角或者直接钻进树丛里。

就当他要将此投入实践，盘算着如何溜走才不算太掉面子时，正好被Gwen擦到了衣袖。好吧，女孩谈笑般的语句意味着他可别想临阵脱逃了。匆匆将Gwen安顿在座位上，Peter随手抹了把汗，面对女孩莫名有些心里没底。

“Peter，你知道Harry是Oscorp集团的继承人吗？”

“什么？”Peter差点把刚喝下去的咖啡喷出来。他面对着Gwen那张同样带着惊讶的脸，又重复了一遍，“Oscorp？”

“你不知道？Peter Parker你用的是2G网络吗？还是没钱交电费了？天啊不敢相信我身边居然有人不知道Oscorp集团的CEO姓什么！”

“不是，不是，Gwen你听我说……呃，我知道Oscorp的CEO是NormanOsborn，但是Harry？他已经是Oscorp的内定继承人了吗？”

“Oscorp是家族企业吧？”说到这里Gwen也有些不确定，也怪Harry身上并不怎么有少爷派头，虽然性情冷淡了些，但也不算是极难相处的类型。或许你可以找天去问问，她将目光转向Peter，却发现对方的注意力已不在谈话上。

“怎么了Peter？”

Peter死死盯着手机，屏幕上Harry发来的消息还处于未阅读状态。<你现在有空吗？我带你去我家。>一行字没头没脑，话语间透着不容拒绝的味道，倒挺符合Harry Osborn的风格。他不知道为什么对方会突然发出这样的请求，不像是让他去见Osborn先生，而是有什么三言两语解释不清的事情发生。

“我要先走一趟。”

Gwen点头示意他没关系，手机里那句“我在校门口等你”容不得他又半点犹豫。Harry的语气很急，他不想让对方久等，连假都没请就小跑着离开校门。他看到了Harry，不合时宜地想着自己上次这么做还是在艺术节那天，明明没过多久，却已经不是那么清晰了。这不怪他，Harry Osborn站在阳光中的时候如同随时都会消逝的幻影，他带着墨镜靠在车旁，皮鞋被擦得很亮，上上下下浮动的光斑营造出不真实感。Peter上前两步，想要伸手拽住对方又犹豫着没有接近。他又抓乱了自己的头发——每每这种时候他总会无意识地虐待那头棕毛——抿唇想着自己是否应该打个招呼，或许Harry现在不太愿意听到他讲话。

“上车吧。”Harry这么说，给司机报了个地址，自己踏入了副驾驶的位置。

后座上的Peter Parker并不知道即将会发生什么。而当几年后他回头看的时候，他发现自己总是在莽撞地接近一些可能会改变他生命的东西，永远像个准备不足的小孩。小孩Peter这时候正坐在那辆他甚至叫不出牌子的跑车上，因为Harry的低气压而不知所措。从他的角度刚好可以看到Harry的侧脸和紧抿的唇，因为光线而格外清晰的睫毛。Harry的睫毛不算弯，但细细密密排列的时候正好趁那双灰蓝眼睛，那双他根本无法形容的眼睛。对方回头瞥了他一眼，表情没什么改变，但似乎比刚刚要轻松一些。

那是Peter第一次去Harry家，诺大的住宅除了管家和佣人便再无其他，空旷的摆设和下垂的窗帘给人以孤寂阴冷的气息。很难想象Harry就是在这样的地方长大的，Peter扯了扯对方的衣角，对方给他拉了把椅子，兀自从冰箱里拿出两瓶上好的红酒。

他突然想到自己还没见过对方喝酒。

“你来点吗？”Harry举起酒瓶在Peter面前晃了晃，“噢拜托，不喝酒多没意思！”

他故意说得轻松，Peter却不想顺他的意。见着劝对方无果，Peter只能夺过另一个酒瓶塞回去。但他实在没办法拦着Harry吞下整杯的红色液体，就像他没办法阻止下面的一切事情发生。Peter试探着开口：“Harry，你想给我看什么？”

刚喝下一杯的Harry摇晃着脑袋，从透明玻璃底下抽出个文件袋。他没说话，只是把里头的纸张和照片一股脑抖了出来，洒落在地上，洁白而冰冷。Peter抖着手拿起其中一张，他甚至不知道自己为什么要手抖，首先发现这一切的是Osborn，静静观察着他反应的也是Osborn，他又有什么能力拒绝接下来会发生的所有？

那是自己父亲和Norman的照片。

他不知道已经有多久没有见过父亲了，那个男人将他交给May姨后就再也没有出现，无论他怎么祈求、许愿甚至哭泣都不曾光顾他的房间。他那时候很小，一开始只顾着怨恨，没人告诉他该怎么处理这些事情也没人告诉他该怎么做回一个正常的男孩。葬礼几乎耗尽了他此生所有眼泪，再那之后就再无值得落泪的事情，父母的形象也于脑中渐渐淡去。

“我们很小的时候见过……不过两个人都不记得了。”Harry这么说。

他知道对方想表达的远不止如此，可总有些事情难以出口。Peter捡起别的资料，那是父亲和Norman做项目的记录，还有他们二人的笔记。笔记从月末延续到年初，后来却突然中断了，Parker先生再没有出现于资料中。

Harry绞着手，脸色发白。他不敢抬头看Peter的眼神，也不敢回忆自己在意外翻出这打资料时是什么心情。销毁，是的，他曾花一个晚上想着要把资料销毁，但Peter Parker不能被一直蒙在鼓里，跟一个爱他的父亲心有芥蒂，这不公平，从小缺少父爱的他应该可以感同身受的，他又有什么资格抹去Peter接近真相的权利？

“你直接看最后一张吧。”

他又给自己来了杯酒，想着就这么醉倒便好了，神志不清的时候说什么都容易些，而不是放任两个人被陈旧的恩怨困扰。Peter依言翻到最后，他整个人猛地抖了下，喉咙里发出不甚清晰的低吟，双手颤到拿不稳薄薄一张纸。

“这是真的……？Harry？”他听到自己的声音，就像破旧风箱般嘶哑无力。

07

Harry Osborn还是点头了，他也不清楚事情为什么会变成这个样子。不久之前他们还在看电影，在艺术节肆无忌惮的溜出校园，在草坪上挨着对方的臂膀小憩。究竟是什么让他们变成这个样子？他说我在西西里等你，Peter Parker说你是我的小麦哲伦星云，明明都告白交往了，所以为什么会变成这个样子？白纸黑字写着Norman Osborn就是杀死Peter亲生父母的元凶，他又有什么资格让对方和自己成为朋友？他想着Peter摔门离开也罢，提出分手也罢，这件事总归是自己欠对方的，尽管不甘心，他也没什么立场做出挽留。

“是真的，我没有骗你。我、我很抱歉，对不起。”闭上眼睛，Harry干脆把整瓶酒一饮而尽。

Peter似乎失声了，他勉强把目光从纸张上移开，面对脸色苍白的Harry，脑子里混乱无比根本不知道该说些什么。他想要冲进Oscorp大厦，把坐在CEO位置上的男人拎出来很揍一顿，毫无风度地大声指责。他甚至有瞬间想把矛头指向最最亲近的HarryOsborn，一个男人又有什么权利毁掉一个家庭？仅仅是多些钱？多几百亿？可他不能，他知道自己做不到，他一遍遍告诉自己那是Harry，Harry原来也根本不知道这件事，他不该把长辈间的恩怨强加在Harry身上。但是，但是，他又怎么能毫无芥蒂？

“你…….Harry，你再让我想想。”或许Peter只能虐待自己的头发，他不过是个没有超能力又困苦，经常被人欺负的男孩罢了，连简单的人际关系都不知道怎么处理。最终他选择逃跑，夺门而出，没敢回头看Harry的表情。他跌跌撞撞地跑到外面，推开试图送他回家的司机，在了无人烟的街头游荡，像个孩童那般把石子高高踢起，嘴中念叨着连串毫无意义的脏字。他想要将自己的拳头砸到墙上，或者随便什么地方，心中愤恨和迷茫团成密密匝匝的蛛网，包裹着近乎供血不足。等他意识到自己走到哪里的时候，布鲁克林大桥上的铁制缆线正于夕阳中熠熠闪光，车辆从他身边经过，驶向无人知晓的远方。他就这么，呆愣地站在马路上，站在世界中央，一切都在流逝，只有自己停滞不前。

他该怎么办？

极不合时宜地，他想起那场近乎荒诞的舞，想起那句“say yes to me”，他听不懂小少爷那不容拒绝的话语。他才知道自己总是跟着直觉前行，才知道自己没有看清关于Harry Osborn，或者Osborn家族那么多潜藏的东西。

有路人停下来问他是不是迷路了。他摇头，这条路早在幼时便已一寸寸走过。他困于去又无处可去的境地，身边只有过路者而没有劝导的人。手机电量还有百分之十，他拉划着联系人列表，在仅仅十个人名中翻找出May姨的名字，他不知道自己有没有按下通话浮标。

然后他听见May姨问他什么时候回家。

倒回自己的房间后他愣愣地盯着天花板，身后的墙上有他用胶带和照片贴出的整块心形，中间是Harry的名字。那些照片大多是自己偷偷拍的，趁Harry眯眼或者看电影，或者干脆躲在窗户后面按下快门。整整一面墙的零散语句，一面墙的Harry，自从舞台相遇之后他把相机都留给了这个人，如今这些无时无刻不提醒他，他们之间横亘了上一辈的生命。

May姨有些担忧地敲了敲门，他对着镜子努力让自己显得开心些。可他从来都不知道怎么伪装和隐藏情绪，也不知道怎么样才能骗过家长。把早已抓乱的头发理平整，Peter决定下楼和May姨一起吃晚饭，至少他身边还有这么一位关心他的人。

打着哈哈转换“你小子不会遇上什么事”的话题，Peter开始夸赞苹果派和其他任何食物。May有些奇怪地凝视着他，要知道这男孩平时可没那么多逗人开心的法子。打断Peter不自觉地连串话语，她干脆将对方请进了厨房，把沾了油渍的碟子和刀叉扔给对方。无他，做点家务事可以转移注意力，她早知晓Peter容易陷在一件事情里——尽管这个男孩平时看起来相当没心没肺。

她又强调了遍，自己是Peter的亲人，没什么不可以说的道理。Peter没有回应，水流声在不大的房间中格外清晰，泡沫顺着指节落在水槽中，他微微抬手抹去额头上的汗滴。

至少这个时候，别去想Harry。他怕自己会迁怒，引向个更加糟糕的结局。

“您还好吗？”

拒绝了管家先生帮忙收拾东西的请求，Harry将纸张按照原先的顺序整理好，塞到文件袋里。Peter走后他又开了瓶红酒，现在有些站不稳，眼前的东西也不怎么清晰。摇晃着扔掉酒瓶，他走到自己的房间，碰了好几次把手才把门推开。管家站在身后有些犹豫，Harry拒绝任何人的搀扶，尽管他看起来就要跌倒在地上。

不知道是酒精的原因还是这几天的失眠，他感觉自己身体使不上力气，呼吸也比平时更费力些。实际上，他很讨厌带着一身酒气入睡，可凭现在的精力已经不足以支撑他再去浴室里打理自己。明天再说吧，关于他的父亲和Peter和父亲，关于他和Peter，这些事情总该死的令人讨厌的复杂。如果可以，他甚至想把Osborn这个标签撕掉，换成Parker那样的普通人也可以。随手捞起被单，他将自己全身都裹进去，只留个金色的发旋，膝盖蜷缩着尽力给自己带来些热量。

意识迷蒙间他开始回忆，回忆很多事情，渐渐连意识和真实都难以分清。他看到自己，或者说感觉自己被不算坚实的臂膀抱离了床铺，抱着他的金发女子唱着《红河谷》，柔和语调又让他昏昏欲睡起来。接着，他被放在软垫上，周围什么都没有，女子的哼唱声占据了他的全部意识。

那是他母亲。

他母亲似乎离他越来越远了，歌声也越来越不清晰。他慌张地站起，可因为还不会走路摔倒在地，下巴磕到地板上激起近乎麻木的疼痛。而后，另一种声音出现于他的意识中，命令他站起来，命令他不能显露任何情绪。

他赌气般地坐在地板上，试图用哭声换回自己的母亲。可哭了几分钟后房间里所有声音都消失了，甚至连佣人打扫房屋的唰啦声都无法触及，他揉去眼泪，努力瞪大眼睛环顾四周，才发现整个别墅中空无一人，只有他还可笑地发泄着情绪。

他站了起来，摸着桌子朝窗帘处走去，连自己都不知道是如何迈开那一步步，最终钻到窗帘底下躺倒的。他只知道自己不够高，看不见花园，也看不见宅子外的世界。他看不见花园里正高高荡起的秋千。


	5. Chapter 5

08

他是在找自己的期末论文时发现那叠资料的。

乱糟糟的文件夹堆放于桌子底侧，带着历经年月后的污渍和细尘。他扫过三两个没有封口的文件，棕色袋子上仅寥寥数字，日期也被涂改到辨认不清。拾起来往下抖了抖，Harry终是发现自己被埋藏其中的装订物，但这一抖也将父亲的记录弄了出来。

他没错过标题上那行Parker，Richard Parker，这名字无比熟悉，似乎七八年前还是父亲公司科研的一把手，仅雨夜过后就再见不着踪迹。这位年长者他并非全无交流，或许在某个聚会上，或许某场不为人知的拜访，他曾近距离地用那尚小的手掌与年长者掌心相碰。或许他还见过对方的孩子，也和他一般大小，于花园中干同龄人热衷的傻事。等等，对方的孩子，对方的孩子也将姓Parker，该死的，他怎么开始没想起来？

“之前我父亲总会带我去野外......”三两句话将记忆引向那个同时出逃的下午，他躺在Peter旁边听对方讲童年时代和再未敲响家门的父亲。那一切都和记录中的这位无比相像。

他清楚Osborn的裁员手段，也清楚父亲会怎么对待所谓的背叛者。但他无法，他没办法放任真相被隐瞒，他没办法真正反抗自己的父亲——一直以来，自己不过仅是个沾了些 Osborn光彩的可怜人而已，没办法真正掌控什么，就连家人和企业的面目都无法看清。

他决心给Peter发最后一条消息，<你现在有空吗？我带你去我家。>

“这几天还好吗？“

Harry想他早已习惯了如此“Osborn“式的问候，他的父亲，Norman Osborn从不愿意在交流时喊他的名字，他们间的相处模式更近于上下属而非父子。漫不经心地笑笑，他收起和对方顶嘴的心思，例行公事般回复了句一切都好。 

“身体上有什么不舒服的吗？“疑问句从Norman嘴中吐出来总有种肯定的味道，Harry不太明白对方怎么突然关心起他的身体了，明明之前自己大病小病都是由私人医生和管家照顾，父亲的职责只是在他快好时候打个电话要他注意身体照顾好自己云云，他也习惯于敷衍着应答。至少还有电话不是吗？至少父亲还记得家中有个正在生病的儿子，而不是被工作和明里暗里的纠纷弄得无心理睬他。

但现在这问话就有些突兀了。并没有从Norman的表情上看出些什么，Harry颇有些烦躁地放弃了猜测，反正最糟糕的情况也是自己翻资料被对方发现——他在这点上可没什么底，Norman对自己所有物超乎寻常的掌控欲，这让他很注意些细节，比如物品摆放的角度，甚至纸张上的指甲划痕。 

“有不舒服就跟我说。“Harry心道他们现在的对话就足以让人不适，而他的父亲似乎没想过轻易放弃话题。对方给自己倒了杯茶，端坐在透明桌子的左侧，眼睛随意扫过下面的纸袋。他看似不经意地瞟向坐在对面的儿子，指指杯子，正是刀将出鞘的模样。Harry曾多次见过谈判时候的父亲，同此时别无二致，被无数斗争打磨地锋锐的男人正盘算着将自己亲人看穿，而后，让对方服从自己的一切指令。

Harry打了个寒颤。

“你翻了关于Richard的资料？“ 果然是这件事，Harry也端正坐姿，老老实实地回答是。他攥紧裤腿，不知觉间手心已渗出小片湿润。家教迫使他抬着头与对方对视，于是他从那双发灰的眼睛中望见了自己，不够成熟，不够有力量，不够有才智，让男人贬低的一无是处的自己。 

“你告诉我你给谁看了。“ 

把到嘴边的Peter Parker咽回去，自己和Peter走得近这件事父亲不一定知晓，小道消息终归只是小道消息。他不留痕迹地朝管家那边望了望，自己带Peter回宅子时自己并没有支开对方，或许知道这件事的人还有司机。好吧，这下铁定是瞒不住的，但Harry的性格中就不想让Norman从自己这儿套话，他要是一口咬死，最最起码不算背叛朋友，而且下场和直接告诉对方差不了多少。

见Harry不回答，Norman心里差不多有了答案。他也不想表示什么，挥挥手示意Harry回房间，接着拉过管家吩咐些什么。距离有些远，Harry没办法听清，不过最多也是要自己和Peter断绝来往之类的，想必Peter一时半会也不想见他。

但他没料到Norman居然会在一个下午的时间里搞定从他在读大学退学的手续，顺便帮他订了张飞欧洲的机票。他不过是上了一天的学，还该死地没见着Peter Parker，就被自家司机已近乎强硬的姿态请上了通往机场的路，连带着两个巨大行李箱。轿车刚启动的时候他望见Peter往校外走来，正好迎着他的方向，他拼命敲打窗户，试图将玻璃摇下来冲着对方大喊，甚至将脑袋探出窗外试图吸引对方注意，而对方似乎对这么辆名贵轿车停在自己面前一事无动于衷，他急得几近大吼出声，可Peter只是全神贯注地低着头，耳机摇晃着十分刺眼，右手拇指在手机屏山飞速滑动，嘴唇张张合合也不知念叨些什么。就在他终于把目光从手机上移开的那秒，轿车启动给他扫了半身冷风。

Harry的那声呼喊也散在风里，只能捕捉到些许飘渺的尾音。

Peter抬头，默立于原地。直觉告诉他他似乎错过了什么很重要的东西，很重要，但偏偏像水从手掌的每个缝隙中逝去。耳机里声音有点响，他后知后觉地思索着那和Harry家的车很像。Harry，简简单单的名字滑过他的舌尖，这几天他无数次默念着这个名字，描绘对方和自己度过的短短一个月。他想自己还不能错过对方，还不想错过对方，即便对Osborn心存恨意，即便…….

他和Gwen谈过，和自己心底的Peter Parker谈过，甚至在梦里和母亲谈过。天知道一个星期里他经历了怎样的思想斗争才能如此，装作什么都没发生般上学。校园里关于他和Harry的传言已经淡下去，很快又有新鲜事挤上来，但他就是不知道自己该怎么面对Harry Osborn。 

命运可真爱给Peter出难题，他觉得自己就像个旋转过快的木偶，一不小心就昏头转向，一不小心就又有什么事情砸在自己头上。校园的过道处，和他一般大的学生来来往往，他夹杂其中突然有点委屈——为什么大家都能如此正常地生活而他不能？他究竟搞砸过什么要他处理这些？ 

忙着给May姨和导师回消息，Peter低头慢慢走出校门，紧接着，微风般的呼唤扫过他的耳膜，他回神时却发现自己早已错失。晃了晃脑袋，勉强把不太好的直觉压在心底，Peter打算在去趟超市给May姨添点日用品。 

说起来自己就是在差不多的地方遇上Harry Osborn的。对方偏瘦小的身材在一群鸽子中丝毫不显得突兀，而俯身去给鸽子喂食的场景又近乎和将坠未坠的太阳融为一体。他站在另一边，手足无措着，不论做什么都显得笨拙不合时宜，却又按捺不住自己想要靠近对方，想要触碰和倾听，想要沉入那浅色湖水分享对方的梦。 

傻笑了两下，Peter决定暂时把父辈的事情抛至脑后，他得和Harry讲明白，至少说点什么好让对方安心。于是他再次按亮手机屏幕，找到联系栏的最上方，播下那串记背无数次的电话号码。

无人接听。 

09

接下来的一个星期内，无论Peter怎么打电话，怎么通过各种社交软件联系Harry，收到的只有机械提示音和自动回复的消息。学校里突然没了Harry的人影，似乎有人特意抹去了Harry的全部行踪，就连问导师们都得不到讯息。他不知道一个人怎么会消失得如此彻底，明明之前还谈笑过共进晚餐过，Peter突然陷入前所未有的慌乱中，好像有人将他扔在荒郊野外不闻不问，他半天也摸不清出路。他甚至有想过去Osborn大宅蹲点，可惜宅子不轻易放外人进出，远远望着也打探不到什么东西。

但学业还是要完成，家里的事情还是要打理。他不可能在一位或许不会相遇的人身上花费全部时间，尽管他多么盼望对方的头像再亮起来，再有几句话，几个词，或者简单的同意从屏幕那边冒出。他想告诉对方自己还在想他，想说没关系，想说我还不知道那天他跳的是什么舞，可再也，再也没有机会了。命运之神没有怜悯之心，上帝的长夜没有尽期，你的肉体只是时光，不停流逝的时光，你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息*——不知从哪看来的句子撞入他的脑海，Peter Parker再次对着作业本叹气。

May姨让他下来帮忙，他最后瞟了眼毫无动静的对话窗口，动动手指删除对话框，Harry的头像既本人之后再次消失在视野里，愤恨与无力再次包裹住Peter全身，密密匝匝几乎让他喘不上气。他渴望大声抱怨，渴望扯着那个人的衣领问为什么要如此决绝地抽身离去——可真一点点时间也不留给他——至少好好把他们两个的事情解释清楚？而他现在，连对方去了哪儿，借着什么缘由离开都无法获悉，凭什么被捉弄的永远只是Peter Parker？

泄愤般挥了下铲子，Peter赌气着想，自己也要把Harry Osborn从脑中剥离，就像Harry无缘无故不辞而别一般，就像男孩只存在于他的梦里。 撕扯下曾经贴满整张墙的照片和纸条，通通塞进储物柜中，他突然觉得自己房间多了好多空隙，好多好多，不知从何升起的寒冷让他打了个哆嗦，空白处颜色尖锐，他终是颓然地垂下手臂。

“我猜你会更喜欢OneRepublic那种类型的，对吗？”男孩对他眨眨眼，身上穿着相遇时的演出服，破旧的鞋子和长相格格不入，台词吐露间背景板上的月亮缓缓上升，映照在身后，好像下一秒他就要成为月光的合金。于是男孩越来越模糊，越来越，他一不留神，眨眼瞬间，就将借着虚构的晚风，借着观众们不曾留意的空隙离去。可扮演《等待戈多》的男孩究竟在等谁，究竟为了谁迟迟不放弃？幻觉，错觉，又有什么会是真实？

“这种等待注定是漫长的......我提着鞋，拽着笨而重的行李箱，不敢抹去夹在皱纹里的灰土，为你走了三千步。”

或许失去对方的生活并未有很大不同。

被切断所有和过往的联系，Harry倒在床上发愣。他转到英国后选择修文学和金融的双学位，原本就不算轻松的生活硬生生被塞进不少东西，几乎没给他回忆过往的空间。可他为什么要回忆？现在做这些还有什么用处吗？早在当天踏上前往伦敦的飞机，并住进早已准备妥当的宅子时他已放弃了抵抗。Norman不需要一个和自己对着干的儿子，于是，最好的做法便是让他没有空间和自己对着干，没有空间去接触那些不该接触的东西。不得不佩服于父亲的打算，Harry再给自己倒上杯酒，摇晃着杯口继续啄起来。他可没心思去思考自己喝了多少，等会儿会不会头痛之类无从计较的问题，毕竟来到这儿之后酒量见长不是吗。这就足够了，他告诉自己，这就足够了。

至少快节奏的东西让他什么也不想不用想，或许不出多久自己就会忘记美国那边的事情，忘记刚刚得知真相的Peter Parker，他可没心思管对方怎么想，扯平了，一件事偿一件事，接下来该再无纠葛，假装对方从未出现在自己的生命里。 忽略近似于酸涩或不甘的情绪，Harry揉着眼睛从床上坐起。凌晨两点，从窗口望过去只有三两路灯还亮着。店铺早早关门，平日里会闪光的装饰品也了无踪迹。他曾在这条街上走过，同样万籁俱寂之时他能清晰听见自己的足音，环绕于身侧形成个让人安心的包围。他有点懵懂地想，或许不是足音，是独自一人的安心让他再不用在意什么事情，包括之前所有让人不安将人吞噬的，如今他都不会在乎。

于是那一晚他踏进了一个酒吧待到天明，所做的只是连续着给自己灌酒，直到双手颤抖着拿不稳酒杯。他借着灯光凝视自己的手，不够修长又有不自主的抽动，就像他身上的其他东西那样了无用处。酒吧里多得是他这样的年轻人，他也不必在乎，穿梭其中，水溶于水，再看不清自己的踪影。

当然，这件事的结果就是他请假了一整天。

Harry Osborn不会理睬这些七零八落的东西，在英国听闻Oscorp的人没有美国那么多，他也乐得和几个人混在一起。拜托，可别讲什么妥善处理人际关系的笑话了！Harry Osborn看起来像那么热衷于交际的人？他玩得开不开从来只取决于主观意愿，说到底，他依旧是那个讨厌有东西逃离掌控的，自私的Osborn。

因此他决定忘记Peter Parker，忘记那双总是追寻他的棕色眼睛，忘记暖光中即将融化的巧克力，忘记对方和自己谈天时的语气与声音。直到——或许有那么一两个晚上他会再次梦到他，梦到他们两个站在车流旁打开汽水或可口可乐，听着大屏幕中广告的背景音，俯身将发丝相互触碰。或许还有个吻，绝对不真实和不可触及，或许还会有个吻呢，就像遇到陌生人那么吻吧，让对方的手指触碰上光裸的脖颈，假装那儿长着自己的心脏。

直到有一两个晚上他会梦见对方，在梦中回忆起对方的名字，那如同一瓶酒、一首诗、一句歌词，并没有什么过于特殊的含义。是的，Harry Osborn总会以自己想要的方式活下去。

上篇完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *命运之神没有怜悯之心，上帝的长夜没有尽期，你的肉体只是时光，不停流逝的时光，你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息。——博尔赫斯


	6. Chapter 6

每个恐惧爱的人都恐惧死亡。

10

“我会向你告别 让你成为生命中的一道暗影/以免冻死在格陵兰时 我的精神无处可去。  
我是雪地中的一匹熊/等着你给我写信/猎人们的枪杆吻上我的掌心/我将匍匐在你脚边离去。”  
“你觉得这样如何，Osborn学长？”  
当Felicia捧着一叠圣诞晚会的准备资料出现于Harry Osborn面前时，后者正往酒杯里放三两冰块。诺大的房间里只有他们两个人，半敞开的冰箱，里头零散摆放了些速冻食物和酒水，随着Harry开关门的动作喷出大团冷气。Felicia不动声色地观察这位学长，即使是在圣诞夜，对方的穿着也不显得多厚重保暖，指尖和眼角微微泛红，眼袋与黑眼圈堆在那瞳孔之下，与异常惨白的脸色相衬，显得他整个人单薄而摇摇欲坠。女孩几乎一眼就能看出来对方并不健康，他的呼吸声有点沉，节奏紊乱、带着些许压迫感，抬手的动作也不显得有多有力。女孩皱眉，什么都没说。  
“叫我Harry就好。”Harry回头给Felicia一个微笑，他接过圣晚会的策划案，咬着玻璃杯杯沿迅速浏览了下，签个名字示意可以照文件上的办。Felicia接过后点点头，在校乐队下面又划了两行，钢琴独奏那栏的表演者写着Harry Osborn。  
她并非没见过Harry弹钢琴的模样，开学周的迎新晚会上，主持人说要给他们一个惊喜。紧接着，光束就打在穿着平整西服的Harry Osborn身上，对方带着个粗黑框的平光眼睛，模样年轻到大家都以为他是位高中生。等到他按下一个音符，全场都屏住呼吸安静地盯着男孩，似乎一不留神，他就要从舞台上消失似的。那是《For Now I Am Winter》，琴键敲击声在不算大的艺术厅里流淌，配合着上上下下摇动的发丝和起起伏伏的肩膀，借那暗淡灯光造访每个观众的鼓膜。明明是夏夜，他们却不觉间被沁凉晚风带到潮湿而柔软的雪地之上，像在冰岛，悲伤如黄色琥珀闪出微光，思想飞过无路海洋——《时间与水》，有人揉着眼睛，从那短短的四分钟后惊醒，颤抖着默念或许是他唯一知道的冰岛诗歌。  
Harry Osborn走得很匆忙，他们尚未从琴声中抽离他就离开了，带着皮鞋与地板敲击的回音永远地从舞台上离去。谁知道所谓彩蛋和压轴竟是这般模样，女孩们想存个电话号码和社交帐号，可又没有机会，甚至连照片都没有。随后，Harry的名字在新生中疯传了几个星期，他的身世背景，比如Osborn家族独子，Oscorp集团下任CEO啦，都于一夜之间被全校知晓，之后他们便时不时遇到他，在办公室、图书馆或者其他什么角落，他靠在排排书架旁低头翻阅着什么，耳麦盖住柔顺的金色发丝，左手指节总不自觉间于书面轻轻敲击。他也交男女朋友，交得快分得快，似乎只是随便玩玩体验生活。Osborn总能成为人群中最瞩目的那位，似乎处于殿堂之远，给人以仅供欣赏的距离，交往时也从不谈论私事和过去，连肢体动作和表情都像例行公事。

“怎么了，Felicia？”  
她回神，面对这位学生会干事。他才二十二岁，却已瘦得如沼泽地中的枯木，说话间难掩的沙哑让人想到将要燃尽的火堆。Felicia自觉不方便询问什么，转身时顺便带上了门，让那喷气中的白雾于圣诞节前夕渐渐散去。她确信晚会会很圆满，包括那首钢琴曲，和校乐团的《死与净化》，探戈舞是经典的《一步之遥》，但说不清这场庆祝兴致的演出会不会过于悲伤。  
门被带上，Harry Osborn呼出一口气，开始思考自己该怎么度过这个夜晚，他已经喝了够多的酒，大脑被棉花填满再思考不了什么东西。来到英国一个月后，他试着记日记，把干净的纸面涂抹得乱七八糟，墨水总在尚未干燥时晕开，淹没几个字母或者小半行网格线。那些句子，本来就是无意义的，三三两两写着自己生命里或许比较重要的事情——比如和父亲的对话，比如自己真正参加了次音乐剧演出，比如那位躺在病床上的老人抓着他的手告诉他自己身体里正流淌着病毒——叫那Osborn家族的诅咒也不为过——他终于知晓老人将他送去国外之前的对话究竟意味着什么。  
他时常思考自己是不是真如理智中那么想活，或许真就祈求着活下去呢还是仅仅固执地认为不应该这么早死？后来他也放弃了去探寻这类问题，反正探寻了也毫无意义毫无结果，不如寻欢作乐来得干脆利落。频繁出入当地酒吧，和不明来历的年轻人们厮混，这些他早习以为常。而在此之时，有个名字已经显得很远很远了，很远很远，仅存于记忆深处如一个符号，他甚至记不起来这符号代表了些什么，或许如圣诞树顶上那颗星星，遥不可及的伯利恒，于冰凉酒水划过喉管时离他而去。  
但他还会短暂地回忆起那个形象，短暂地，就在自己敲击钢琴键让《3055》渐进高潮的时候，棕色背影于视野中逐渐清晰，有时候会清晰到让他喘不过气。但Harry Osborn不会做任何事情，包括打电话、寄贺卡或者简单发句节日快乐，HarryOsborn总是固执着不知与谁僵持，自己也知晓这样的僵持只会将试图靠近自己的人越推越远。  
待到音乐厅布置完毕，已经是晚间九点。作为主要策划人，Harry踩着那双雪地靴在大厅里转了几圈。不得不说所有装饰品都很有圣诞气氛，暗金色小球高高低低地垂下来，红色幕布的边缘堆满了绿丝带绑好的礼品盒，圣诞树被摆放在入口，和几个雕塑一起，彩灯圈圈上绕正发着暖黄的光芒。文艺部的工作人员效率确实不错，至少没有弄到凌晨，留下的三两个成员远远地和他打招呼。  
待到所有人都离开场地，他又在麦克风附近晃了两圈。自己自幼唱歌就不好，很多边弹边唱的曲子都不适合他，于是干脆选择新古典。拉起电线来放在一边，他按灭了整个厅的灯光，借着月光和手电筒往自己的小房子走。街道边店铺尚未关门，或许都准备冲把年终业绩，庆祝圣诞的歌曲早早放起来。明明明天才是平安夜，仰头时古老时钟已被打理成崭新的模样。他踏进个快餐店准备歇脚，手心被塞了把糖果，中央空调的热气又让他呼吸不畅。  
他后知后觉地想，自己或许该给父亲打个电话之类，但手指拉划了通讯录许久，只看到一个名字——Peter Parker。

11

Peter Parker不知道自己拿到进修资格时心里有什么感受，英国大学的通知书内措辞激情洋溢，可大西洋的那边离他实在太远了，不方便照顾亲人与联络朋友。他本想拒绝，但May姨坚持让他继续读下去——研究生硕士再到博士，就像他父亲那样。Parker家能在科研路上走得很远，不该局限于小小的纽约。  
算是提前过了圣诞节，Peter拖着巨大行李箱跟着人群涌出伦敦的机场。圣诞前期的纽约和伦敦似乎没有太大不同，这儿也被布置成了节日的模样，从自动门那挤进来的冷气让他打了个哆嗦，他四处张望着，试图寻找到打车的地方。  
他没想到英国会这么冷。  
Peter在积雪中留下长串脚印，将手指插入口袋摩擦着布料取暖。据说新大学的宿舍已经安排好，只不过由于他来得不太合时宜，也没有被分配到室友。他寻思着自己之前人缘也不算好，并不怎么介意，只是在登记时傻傻扯了扯嘴角。  
三两下和May姨发短信报平安，Peter在瓷白地砖上来回跺脚，行李已经被安置在柜子里，他拿着摆放于桌子上的几张宣传单，最上面是圣诞晚会的节目介绍，彩印海报装饰相当漂亮，可那些花体字母让他有点不太想读下去，反正读了也不知道那些名字代表着什么。  
接着，他花了一整天时间搞明白教学楼和学校周边该怎么走。这多亏随处都亮着的灯，让他不知于在学校里迷路。自己长相不算特别出众，游荡时也没有太多人注意到他。离开课还有整个星期，他乐得清闲，顺便和未来导师聊聊接下来会接手的项目。  
他的导师年纪偏大，却也不会给人很强的隔阂感，女士点烟时身体总会微微后仰，面容间带着旧贵族的高雅闲适。Peter在对方身边难免有些拘束，他又开始揉头发，直到对方笑着让他自己搬把椅子坐好。男孩面对生人还是拘谨，平时不绝的话语也了无踪迹，甚至有些打结。棕色眼睛不停地眨呀眨，不知道其中将要溢出的是黑巧还是咖啡。女士被他逗得直笑，拍拍肩膀示意男孩放松，又有谁会不喜欢Peter Parker？  
或许一切都很顺利，好吧，一切在圣诞晚会来临时就变得难以捕捉。如果让Peter讲讲自己年度最后悔的事情之一他肯定会说：没有好好读那张海报。哪怕他有看一眼都不会错过Harry Osborn这个明显到晃眼的名字，也不至于在对方出场时目瞪口呆，甚至某个瞬间想要从后门偷偷溜走，可这么久没见呢，他又渴望着打个招呼，装作无事发生般约对方和自己共进晚餐。  
他们有两年没见，几乎毫无联络。平心而论，Peter早就放下自己父亲和Norman的事情，毕竟客观上讲这和Harry几乎没有关系，真相还是对方告诉他的。但此时两人已经生疏，他不知道对方变成了什么样子，或许早早把他这个平平无奇的一字眉笨蛋抛掷脑后了。他可没那个信心认为自己仍在对方心底有什么地位。  
Harry Osborn不该注意到他，这可是钢琴演奏，绝非舞蹈或歌曲之类的要求面对观众，谁会在弹钢琴的时候巡视观众席？他有些恍惚地想起自己和Harry初遇的时候，也是他在下面，对方在台上，光线展现出男孩身上最最美好的侧面，尽管那只是Harry为表演塑造的虚假形象，也能让他成为别人的渴望。  
Peter自不知道那是首什么曲子，说真的，他对这方面研究太少了，为什么他们总有那么远距离？那张Harry无意识留在自己桌上的字条还被他压于钱包中，已经柔软而发皱，被垫在一叠卡和照片下面，他几乎忘了它。  
Harry的表演时间很短，但全程场上都无比安静。Peter在座位上浑身僵硬，甚至不敢随便动动身子，怕自己一个动作就显得突兀而无礼。这对男孩可是折磨：自己的男友，不，现在该说是前男友在台上弹曲子时他还要装作陌生人去欣赏，装作自己对于Harry Osborn的过去一无所知。遥遥望着Harry起身，面对观众鞠躬，潮水般的掌声间他似乎碰上了对方的眼神。  
他似乎被对方注意到了。Peter抿唇，不敢肯定自己的判断，但对方确实停顿了几秒才下台，他并非不想被Harry注意到，如果可能的话，自己依旧抱有能重新开始的希望。他露出个有些傻气的笑，对方晃了晃金发，微微垂头走下台阶。或许，以Harry的性格，是绝对、绝对不会主动和自己搭话的，他也想不清对方究竟在犹豫沉默些什么。  
扯了扯衣领想要让自己显得不太引人注目，晃神间已经到了观众抽奖环节。小袋子糖果往后排抛来，周围的女生都探着身子去接。Peter往左躲闪了下，刚想拿出手机给朋友发两张照片，没料到那袋糖果就直直砸进自己怀里。  
他愣愣地提起包装袋，坐在原位不知道该干什么好。主持人递过话筒邀请他上舞台，作为“幸运观众”来个即兴表演。Peter保证自己这辈子都不会这么窘迫，他还没反应过来发生了什么，就被人群推到了前面，单手还保持着提东西的姿态，甚至连眼神都透露出迷茫。在真正站稳的时候他终于记起来面对这种场面好像要微笑，嗯，微笑，那看着简直像人偶在控制面部零件，从头到尾散发着尴尬和状况外的气息。原谅他吧，他仅仅是个连一次台都没上过的零社交理工男。  
呃，所以幸运观众要表演？为什么表演的是幸运观众嘿这一点也不幸运！那么表演什么？带领全校学生于圣诞节探寻分子奥秘？或者数学？说不定傻站着时间就过去了呢……  
“没事，随便说两句也好，放轻松。”  
既然主持人都如此发话，Peter想着自己再不讲什么也不太捧场。他犹豫着说出了自己的名字，接着是专业，然后，他也记不太清了，或许是自己没什么特长让大家扫兴了？总之回到座位后他还浑浑噩噩着，旁边女孩往他这边凑了凑，伸出手指问他推特账号是什么。  
老天，他长这么大从来没被女孩子问过社交方式。万能的Gwen能告诉他该怎么做吗？  
可Gwen在纽约呢。  
搞明白自己不得不硬着头皮面对这些，Peter稍稍与女孩交谈几句，他抬头，却一眼瞟到坐在前排的Harry Osborn，对方正向他这个角落张望，尽管隔了很远很远，还是瞬间捕捉到Peter所在的位置，正如Peter能瞬间捕捉到Harry一样。  
而后对方转过头去，他们之间横亘那么多排那么多座和整整两年的距离，已经无法看清彼此的面容，而只是知道对方就在那儿，仅此而已。不会有更多了，他试图催眠自己，把思绪收回到自己和女孩的对话上去。可他就是不行，做不到，他没办法忽视Harry的哪怕一个眼神，甚至在自己察觉这点之前就已经追着对方的身影度过许多个年月。  
伦敦的圣诞真冷。他呼出口白雾，将上半身全倚靠于软背上，双手覆盖住鼻尖，而后缓缓闭上了双眼。

12

或许每个人都有那么些时刻，来到新环境后总有置身于梦境的恍惚，似乎过往才是真实。Peter望着自己渐渐推开一扇扇门，或许那是幼时家中的，或许是Osborn大宅里的。他将它们推开，从一个又一个房间里穿过，最终来到空旷的荒芜之所。有时候他会看到自己正走在通向舞台剧排练场的石子路上，耳边伴着散不掉的蝉鸣。他会在数秒内捕捉到台上的Harry Osborn，心脏搏动的声音如此清晰有力，他的视线几乎要揉进对方的视线里，而后Harry开始念台词，念他等了很久很久都不想再等下去了，但又不得不站在原地直到月亮升起。  
他很清楚那些都是梦。  
做点梦也没什么大不了的，可三两个更不可思议的梦会困住他。比如他也走上了舞台，比如整个艺术厅只有他们两个人，比如Harry Osborn穿着厚重的演出服朝他微笑，径直扑向正站在钢琴旁的他，头顶上还带着演精灵的花冠。他们会很自然地靠在一起，头发蹭着脖颈，手心里的汗液都在彼此身体中蒸发，而后，而后他们接吻，Peter将对方抵在钢琴上，顺着那两片唇向下吻去。  
每次从这类梦境中抽离都显得格外困难，要么起点反应，要么有种说不清的失落感。Peter并不觉得自己是多愁善感的类型，他总被嘲笑情感神经粗得像古木枝干，但如此明显的提示告诉他他并不想和Harry僵持下去，他不想，他还渴望恢复那种触碰和舞蹈的自由，他还想看着Harry同当初那样在他面前笑得毫无顾虑。他该怎么走出这一步和对方开口？或者说，或者说让他隐约有些委屈的，Harry为什么不能主动哪怕一次？总是如此，总是如此，他们那么擅长把事情搞复杂搞砸，明明三两句话就可以解决的问题却都不给对方时间和空间——他们都把对方逼得有些紧。  
但新的大学生活很快填充进了他的全部日程，他本以为自己会因为和Harry的往事，或者各种各样的人际关系障碍弄得心烦意乱，可事实是他根本没时间去顾虑这些有的没的，学业任务是他在纽约时的许多倍，搞得他大多数时间只能呆在实验室里，连用餐都匆匆忙忙或者完全顾不上，那些干细胞可比自己高贵多了，照顾不好自身难保，Peter可不想刚来就被自己导师踢出实验室的大门。  
他也很少见到Harry Osborn。  
明明共处一个学校，Harry似乎从他的世界中完全抽离，走到哪都不见踪影。有时Perer会猜对方是不是在刻意躲着自己，要么就是根本不怎么在校内露面。好在要问到Harry Osborn的号码很容易，他和晚会上的女孩聊了几句就将新号码存进了通讯录里。那接下来要干什么？约对方出去吃个饭？或者找到对方的住所说我们可以再做朋友？Peter皱着眉删掉发送界面的一行字，左手不自觉地压着下巴。窗外便是运动场，篮球撞击地面的声音在他耳边一下下响起，尽管在十二月，男孩们还有数不尽的热度和活力需要借运动消耗出去，而曾经的Peter也是如此。  
短信编辑到一半，一句“Peter同学你帮我看着电泳”将他叫了出去。随手让手机滑进背包里，他匆匆往嘴中塞个面包就扯着饮料包装冲出教室们——差点和过道上的学生撞个满怀。  
来者后退半步，扶着墙壁站稳。他刚抬头，视线撞上熟悉的棕发，还没反应过来便已脱口而出：“Peter？”  
“哎抱歉抱歉刚刚有点急事，你没事吧……等等、Harrrr……Harry？”  
Harry Osborn将手臂搭在栏杆上，迟疑着要不要开口。而Peter则是完全没反应过来，保持着夹着书本的动作僵在原地。Harry见此莫名想要发笑，又因二人许久未见的隔阂没显露出任何表情。  
“呃、好久不见，我也是刚刚转到这所学校里来的，没想到能碰到你。”天，他又开始拽头发了，“不知道你过得怎么样......我是说，这几年你还好吗？”  
好吧，他再也撑不下去了，原来Peter的变化就是比原来更拘束更不会搭讪吗？“我挺好的，很高兴遇见你，Peter Parker。”  
Peter看上去有些无所适从，他勉强扯出个笑容，随后迈开步子将往实验室走去。Harry挑眉，默不作声地往前移了半步，用身体挡住对方，打趣道，“你没事吧？没想到多年没见当初的小Peter变成口吃了。”  
这可不算友善，但猛然间就有种欣喜感击中了Peter，他上前，直接让自己的肩膀撞上对方，嘴角咧得比初遇时更夸张。对方顺着他的动作落入一个拥抱，在兄弟般互相拍了拍背部后才彼此分离，这时候Peter才想起来自己似乎要去实验室。电泳应该没那么快吧？  
“我还有点事。”两个人同时开口，面对彼此笑出了声。Harry做出个“请便”的动作，空出过道让大男孩小跑着上楼，Peter则是急急忙忙地想要确认能否再次约他见面。“好啊”，他如此回复，目送对方消失于视野之中，边角起球的毛衣安安稳稳挂在身上，在转弯处飞快晃动两下，像在和他道别。手机提示音让他回过神，右上角的数字提醒他时间不早，Harry抿唇往事务处走去。  
随后一段时间里，他们似乎恢复到曾经在纽约时的状态——偶尔一起用餐，结伴同行，陪对方完成小组任务，但无人提起曾经的事情，他们曾经热切而冲动地交往，把自己塞进另一个人的生命。或许分离来得太快太快了，年月的痕迹又并非如此容易抹去。总之，交往和复合的事情被两个人有意识地排除在外，他人问到也仅普通朋友关系。  
或许还有点差别，Harry从来都是一个人离校。他不住在校宿舍区，据说父亲在周边给他租了个房子，“连床都比宿舍的大一倍不止”，Peter笑他是少爷脾性，Harry耸耸肩，“你又不是头一回认识我，那和Osborn大宅比简直差远了，还没有仆人。”  
“仆人？你认真的吗？别告诉我你到现在还需要人帮忙吹头发。”  
“噢，那可能要让你失望了，我大概已经"孤立无援"啦！”  
Peter夸张地锤上小Osborn的肩膀，眨眨眼提出“不如我帮你吹”的建议，对方瞟了他一下，视线转回那头乱翘的茂盛杂草，对Peter会自己吹头发这件事不怎么相信。“我似乎小看你了？”他的语气听起来像“得了吧，你也就那样”，这换来对方颇为懊恼的叹息。  
不知怎么回事，Peter看上去似乎憋了什么话。Harry皱眉，他想问你还有什么不可以和我说的，到嘴边又咽了回去。他后退两步和对方拉q开距离，对方没上前，仅仅不断拽着能拽的东西。你想要告诉我什么？停顿让两个人都有些不自然，好在Peter终于支吾着开口：“你需要帮忙之类的吗？我是说、你一个人住会不会不太方便。”  
“所以？如果你指的是想要去我房子里逛逛的话——不行。”  
没料到Harry会如此直接拒绝自己，Peter从嗓子里挤出一声单音。“抱歉，我只是想看看你过得怎么样。”这怎么听着都不太有滋味，Harry差点被纠结的表情给逗笑，他的确不想让对方踏进自己那个堆满白色纸张和酒瓶的地方，但对方的表现怎么那么像某种，宠物？早知道Peter Parker是这种类型，他当初或许会多开些玩笑呢。Harry转过身去走在前面，没有理会后面亦步亦趋跟着的Peter，他们在这空荡校区内显得有些怪异，好在还是休假期，并没有人注意发他们这些略微奇怪的举动。当他要问对方还想跟到什么时候，对方露出个微笑，答复他自己是仅仅顺路。  
借口烂透了，不过两个人都不打算将它揭穿。Harry走出去给自行车开锁，他回头望了望对方，男孩傻站在台阶上跟他招手告别。他低头，右脚蹬出去，顺着花坛簇拥的小道驶离发着暗锈的铁门。

13

或许只有Harry Osborn知道自己在无人注意时过的是什么生活，或许在学校里，在Peter Parker面前他能表现得像个正经无比的求学者，但早在两年前，刚来到这片土地上，他意识到自己的不正常表现之前他已经陷在酒和吧台的气泡之中。每个夜晚，当自己打算出门的时候总会换一身衣服，上衣特意设计成破烂的模样，球鞋上道道灰色痕迹让他看起来像个社会失败者。不过那张脸太年轻——年起到每个和他搭讪的人都以为他是辍学的高中小鬼。高中小鬼特意弄到了个黑色指甲油，涂上去说不清是什么感觉，有点不适和恶心，但刮擦时的声音又让他情绪稍微好些。Harry明白自己挺能喝，他摇晃着酒杯走上话筒矗立的地方，微微拉到自己跟前不着调地胡乱哼两句。酒液滑过喉咙，他晃晃刘海，又将目光投射到水晶灯下的钢琴上。  
噢，钢琴。曾经母亲将他抱上皮质座椅，用那属于女性的双手将他的手置于黑白琴键之间。垂下的发丝落在身边，弄得他有点痒，他望向母亲暗藏着期待的眼神开始弹奏，看着笑容在女性面部扩大，不像父亲，总是板着面孔似乎没什么能让老人家满意。他尽可能弹得长弹得好，不想让母亲失望的念头占据全部大脑，嘿，放松，他的母亲说，你永远不可能让我失望。而后他一直弹。  
但这回不一样。他木然地敲击琴键，大脑无法接收台下嘈杂的人声，反应因为酒精而迟钝。视野中似乎有几个人正朝他走过来，他不在乎，踩了下地板把剩下的酒喝完。衣料摩擦的声音渐进，连带着一股力道将他从椅子上拉起来，他眨眨眼往上望去，眼眶比平时发红得更厉害。无意识间舔嘴唇的动作好像被理解成了某种暗示，对方扯着他的衣领将要送上唇瓣，被他一把推在地上。  
太阳穴很痛。他扶着钢琴边缘站稳，皱眉打量地上那团黑漆漆的身影，骚扰行为真不能给人任何好印象。对方朝他略带歉意地笑笑，站起来时几近高出他一个头。“你挡道了。”他这么说，觉得自己需要跌进公寓那张床上，越快越好。  
“抱歉，为刚才的失礼。”男人看起来仅有二十来岁，西装在身上服服帖帖，腕部抢眼的手表一看便价值不菲。Harry懒得和这样的人打交道，在纽约的时候他已经于大小宴会上看到太多，打扮得如精英阶级，见到他只知道愚蠢地套近乎，偏偏自己还不能拒绝。父亲按压肩膀警告他沉住气，他勉强着笑，视野全然模糊，只留下各种企业家们经过时飘起的衣摆。  
并不打算和男人沟通，Harry侧头为自己寻觅道路。他抬起手挡住颇为刺目的闪灯，刚要迈出步子，男人在背后的触碰让他猛然停下。“你想干什么？”努力用眼神威慑，他心道自己的确没控制酒量，要不然怎么还会给对方说话的机会？  
“我是来发出邀请的。事情比较复杂，如果您愿意的话可以听我慢慢说。”  
“不需要。”硬生生把滚憋了回去，他抿唇从人群中挤出条路，穿过散发着让人胃酸上涌的气息的售卖区，冲到大街上又被三两落下的雨滴弄得打了个寒颤。匆忙拦下辆空车，他努力平复着呼吸，右手处的颤抖被主人渐渐感知，Harry干脆把手伸进外衣口袋，闭上眼睛听广播里渐渐溢出的歌声。  
指尖碰到了什么，他口袋里有纸条。用两根手指夹着将其抽出，上面钢笔字迹清楚漂亮，一个名片，姓名和联系方式，背后写着“我是当地剧团的经理——如果你对此感兴趣”，后半句没说完，但明白人都知道那是什么意思，的确，邀请，还是不合时宜且近乎荒诞的，他看起来那么缺钱？更别说对方的态度，铁定了他会去般，他厌恶金钱或者权力矫饰的自信，谁在乎有没有过度解读呢。不过，不过，剧团......为什么偏偏是剧团？  
Harry Osborn走向舞台的机会实属少之又少，他早已忘记了第一次自己是怎么站在那红幕布之前，顶着金丝框平光镜扮演小角色。或许，他曾跪在地板上抬头，灰蓝眼睛面对着自己将要服饰的人，和现实中彻底身份颠倒。后来，稍微有些记忆的时候，他被生病的朋友拜托扮演《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，母亲于台下最近的地方看着，洁白大衣让他愣神，偶尔泄露出的身体虚弱让他手脚一阵发冷，以至于差点忘记对白。  
那次过后便再没有机会了，他也再没有见过母亲。  
Harry把自己扔在床上，胃部的不适感提醒他并不能在这儿歇息。手机铃声响起，收件箱里是Peter Parker的问候和颜表情，欢快语调有点不合时宜。他不怎么乐意回复，撑着自己走到马桶边把液体和混杂的食物碎末全部吐出来，咳嗽过猛让眼泪落到水池中，他恍惚着想，我快不认识镜子里那个人了，或许自己的样子会把Peter吓到说不出话。  
将名片也扔进厕所间，Harry喘着气凝望下旋打转的水流。好在明天休息，他不用考虑如何改变自己这副半人不鬼的模样，宿醉后的疼痛必然让人无法下床，躺着就好，躺着就绝对安全，如此安慰在脑海中徘徊不去，已经过去的两年内他似乎持续不断地如此催眠自己，用被子裹成小团，忽视颤抖，麻木以及其他任何不适症状。那是母亲的遗传病，这不一样，是自己的母亲，毫无抵抗能力地在卧室大床上失去呼吸，哪怕换个人，换他的父亲，他都不会产生强烈的不愿抵抗的情绪。  
翻个身按下音乐播放键，不在乎自己是否设置定时，远处轮船从海港启航的声音夹杂着前奏钢琴造访他耳畔，营造出无人之境的虚幻氛围。“Is that alright？”女声不知和记忆中的哪处重叠，车轮碾过地面，风拍打窗框，潮湿指尖尚暴露于小房子里。他沉沉睡去的时候，忽略了那声电话铃。


End file.
